An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create an interrogation zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be fastened to an item, such as an article of clothing. If the tagged item enters the interrogation zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating unauthorized removal of the tagged item from the controlled area.
Some EAS systems may have the monitoring system positioned at a different location from the interrogation zone. Consequently, there may be some difficulty in connecting EAS equipment positioned near the interrogation zone to the monitoring system. Accordingly, there may be a need for improvements in EAS systems to solve these and other problems.